one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team RWBY Battle Royale Season 1 Episode 4 w/ ZackAttackX
ZackAttackX: ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Edit Location: Amity Colosseum. The atmosphere was resounding for the annual Vytal Festival tournament. Millions of people from across Remnant filled the Colosseum to watch the tournament. But apparently, there was a "new type of match" happening this time. Peter Port and Barthalomew Oobleck took to the microphones. "What an exciting tournament this is turning out to be! Great win for Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon, earning her a spot in the next round!" Port exclaimed. "Indeed it was a great fight, but it is now in the past. It's time for our first ever Team Battle Royale!" Oobleck replied. The crowd erupted into a frenzy of cheers as Team RWBY entered the battlefield. "Here's how it works. This battle will be a four-way bout consisting of all four members of a team battling in a neutral environment. The last one standing will be declared the winner." Oobleck explained. "That's all there is to it!" Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang all equipped their weapons and prepared to fight. "Good luck everyone! No hard feelings!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Like I need any luck!" the confident Weiss replied. "Right. Here's to a good fight." Blake smiled. "Yeah, good luck Ruby! Remember, I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're my sis!" Yang warned her sister. The countdown began. 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! IT'S ALL ON THE LINE! FIGHT! Ruby fired first, aiming a shot from her scythe at Yang, who rolled out the way and charged at her sister. This left Weiss and Blake to engage in combat. Weiss' attacks were swift and precise, but Blake's were just as good, countering every one of Weiss' attacks. Weiss backed away and began to freeze the battlefield. Blake tried to keep her distance and keep Weiss at bay with gunfire, but she was eventually caught in the ice. With Blake stuck in the ground, Weiss moved up and went to finish her off, but was distracted when Yang came flying into her, knocking her over and breaking the ice that trapped Blake. "How'd you like that, sis?" Ruby shrieked, pointing her scythe in their direction. Weiss, frustrated, pulled up a platform, which blocked Ruby's bullets. Weiss began to charge at Ruby and Ruby met her halfway. The scythe and Myrtenaster clashed, but the scythe prevailed, causing Weiss to fall back once more. Ruby pursued. Yang and Blake meanwhile were equal in terms of their abilities. Yang's semblance was beginning to give her the edge, but Blake's smarts were too much. As Yang went to deliver another powerful punch to the side of her face, she activated her semblance, appeared behind her and unleashed a barrage of swift strikes, which defeated Yang. TOUGH LOSS FOR YANG! THEN THERE WERE THREE! With Yang out of the picture, only Ruby, Weiss and Blake remained. (Duh!) Blake took the moment to rest and wait for another opportunity. Weiss and Ruby trades blows and eventually, Ruby gained the upper hand, anchoring herself to the ground with her scythe and swinging round, kicking Weiss in the side of the face, temporarily dazing her. Ruby lined up a perfect shot at Weiss' head and fired. The bullet never reached Weiss as she managed to pull up an ice platform to take the hit. Blake rushed for Ruby, hoping to catch her off guard, and she did, but Ruby was able to match Blake's swift strikes with strikes of her own. Blake pulled back and fired bullets from her Gambol Shroud. Ruby used her semblance to get an extra boost of speed and managed to evade all the bullets from Blake's weapon. Ruby got close and... stayed there. She couldn't move - Weiss had covered the ground beneath her with ice, causing it to freeze her in place. Before she realized what was going on, Weiss fired a barrage of ice crystals from her rapier. There was no way for her to miss. THE LEADER HAS BEEN SENT PACKING! WE ARE DOWN TO TWO! Blake and Weiss stared each other down for a moment. Both got into a battle stance... and lunged for each other. The two clashed swords and rapiers but couldn't find an opening. Weiss went for another strike with her rapier but this time, Blake used her semblance and appeared behind Weiss. Instead of slashing Weiss silly, she opened fire with her Gambol Shroud, chipping away at Weiss' aura. Weiss pulled up another platform to prevent further damage. Blake charged at this moment, causing Weiss to break off her defense and begin blocking Blake's assaults. Blake activated her semblance again and appeared behind her, but Weiss saw this coming and parried her attack perfectly. Surprised, Blake pulled back and jumped into the air, activating a clone for her to jump off of for extra leverage. Weiss fired a large ice projectile at Blake, stopping her in her tracks. The duel continued, but in good ol' swords vs rapier action. Eventually, something had to give. Both combatants pulled back and charged at each other for the final time. This would decide the victor. As the cut was made, the two stood there. Before long, Weiss' rapier slipped out of her hand and to the floor. Weiss soon followed. She had been defeated. At last, the winner had been decided: Blake Belladonna! K.O! "What a fantastic performance! Nobody should be ashamed of their performance today!" an enthusiastic Oobleck exclaimed. "But after a thrilling battle royale, our winner is Blake Belladonna! Congratulations!" Blake put her weapons back into their hilts and helped her teammates up. "Are you all okay?" she asked. Yang smiled. "Yeah. I'm alright. Congrats on your victory, Blake!" Ruby was next to respond. "Yeah, nicely done! You were so amazing!" Blake couldn't help but smile at this. She turned to Weiss. "What about you, Weiss? You okay?" she asked. Weiss slowly turned and faced her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just really wanted to win this one." "Yeah, didn't we all?" Yang chirped in. "Hey, no problem. Maybe we'll get another chance sometime." ZombieSlayer23: The RWBY team was chosen for the next fight. Port: This will definitely be a close match! The RWBY team is one of our finest teams! Yang: Good luck everyone! Weiss: What she said. Ruby: Watch your back Weiss. Weiss: Doubt it. Blake: This will be fun. FIGHT! Weiss ran at Blake, and Weiss' and Blake's swords slammed together. Blake kneed Weiss backwards and punched her in the face. Weiss swung her sword at Blake, but Blake teleported behind Weiss. Weiss swung her sword behind her, and once again Blake teleported. Blake teleported in front of Weiss, and Blake got her chain. Blake started running around and around Weiss, until Weiss was tangled in the chain. Meanwhile... Ruby ran at Yang and swung her weapon at Yang. Yang dodged it and punched Ruby in the face. Yang: Hehe. Ruby then kicked Yang backwards, and ran at her. Yang quickly tripped Ruby to the ground and started punching her in the face. Back to Blake and Weiss... Blake kicked Weiss backwards. Weiss: This would be a lot more fun if you were the one tangled up in this. Blake: You are my prisoner. Blake then whacked Weiss with the butt of her sword, knocking her out. BYE BYE WEISS! THE BATTLE CONTINUES!! Blake runs at Ruby and punches her in the face. Yang tackles Blake and starts punching her over and over again. Blake kicks Yang off of her and runs at Ruby. Ruby's weapon and Blake's sword slam together, the force was so powerful, it made an explosion from behind them. Yang flew into a rock. And she had an idea. Yang grabbed the rock and threw it at Blake. Blake noticed the rock and teleported behind Yang. Ruby didn't know what was going on. Then she saw the rock, and was smashed, just like how Ruby was smashed by a rock in Ruby Rose vs Sonic One Minute Melee. THAT HAS TO HURT FOR RUBY! RUBY ROSE IS OUT! Yang: No hard feelings Blake! Blake: Say that to yourself! FIGHT! Blake runs at Yang and kicks her backwards. Yang then leaps into a tree. Blake: Hiding? Really? Blake runs into the tree and notices Yang. Blake: Too easy. Blake runs at Yang, and pulls her head up. But it is really Ruby Rose with a yellow wig on. Ruby: Hi! Blake: What? Yang then punches Blake out of the tree, and Blake slams into the ground. Yang then leaps on Blake and punches her in the face. Blake teleports on top of Yang, and Blake starts doing the same thing Yang did to Blake. Yang punches Blake into a tree. Blake quickly grabs Yang and knees her in the stomach, and then puts her sword to her cheek. Yang activated her semblance. Yang quickly kicked Blake backwards, and then kneed her into a tree and punched her over and over again. Yang punched Blake one more time, Blake's face bleeding, and Blake fell to the ground. K.O! Yang: Sorry Blake! Yang hugs Weiss and Ruby. Weiss: Should we take Blake to the hospital? Yang: Nah, leave that as a mark to never mess with Yang! This Melee's Winner Is... Yang Xiao Long!!! If you enjoyed ZombieSlayer23 and ZackAttackX working together for a One Minute Melee, comment down below some ideas that they can make together.